


Choice Of The Heart

by Eirenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes, all from the Will Of The Wind AU, the prequel to Naked And Sacred... tiny moments, that resonate through heart and mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own characters of Harry Potter or Naruto; I own only plot and OOC quirks the characters seem to have….As always, this is SLASH – that means Boy x Boy love, so if that kind of writing squicks you, then go search something more suitable to your tastes. Thank you, and happy reading.

**_Snow_ **

The first thing they saw after dizzying displacement, was snow. So white, innocent and deceptive, beautiful in its' fragility. And among the pale rays of the moon, they saw a man.

 

**_Star_ **

The little blond – haired child's eyes were full of tears shimmering blue silently beseeching the distant light for someone to love him.

 

**_Green_ **

Spring leaves, Emerald, Seafoam green,. But those colours were nothing compared to Harry's eyes… in Itachi's mind, at least.

 

**_Warmth_ **

They sighed with relief as they finally entered the castle, enjoying the warm air caressing their bodies,. Still, as Neji snuggled up to Harry, he discovered a whole new kind of warmth that had  nothing with the fire crackling in the fireplace.

 

**_Safe_ **

Since that fateful night, whe he had been assasinated, gaara had been on constant alert, whether to keep himself from falling asleep or anticipating some new fools that were sent to kill him. And yet, he had never felt more safe than when the black-haired, scar – headed youth carried him to the castle.

 

**_Curiousuty_ **

Naruto was head over heels excited to experience his new playgrounds. And yet, there was a warm ball of happiness in his heart, as he bombarded their green – eyed protector with millions of questions, each one producing at least three more, leaving poor Harry quite overwhelmed.

 

**_Protector_ **

They watcher as Harry seethed at fudge's blundering tries to convice the teen to put them in the orphanage. Naruto's terrified cerulean orbs told more than any worlds could have. But they needn't to worry. Five pairs of eyes watched in awe, as the teen calmly cut the flustered adults off, telling them that in no uncertain terms would he let them to rot in one of those hellholes.

 

**_Jealously_ **

Whoever said that the colour of envy was green, was sorely mistaken, in their opinion at least. Envy was red. red, like that Weasley chit, that attempted to woo their Harry for herself. Red, like Itachi's Sharingan eyes, as he watched her to make moves on Harry. Red, like Gaara's blood, that trickled from his clenched fists, as the sharp nails pierced the soft skin of his palms. Red, as the fox's chakra, or Neji's indigantly flushed cheeks…. The anger was white-hot, thought.

 

**_Stare_ **

Neji was fed up. First, because of his long hair and delicate face, he had been immediately labelled as a girl. Second, why the hell did they have to stare at his eyes? He was NOT blind, dammit! He contemplated Jyuukenning the redheaded male's happy place… and that Snape… he was used to 'I-am-the- Main-Branch-Hyuuga-bow-to-me-mongrel' attitude, but that man's conceitedness…. It just rubbed him the whole wrong way. The black eyes looked elsewhere. Neji smirked. _Neji:36, Snape:0._

 

**_Magenkyo Sharingan_ **

Harry was pissed. No, he was well and beyond furious at that point. He warned him… but _nooo,_ Snape _had_ to snoop around the Uchiha siblings minds. He would've cursed the conceited prick to the hell and back, but it seemed someone already knocked the greaseball unconscious. Wide, frightened eyes stared into his… the were red, wirh black shuriken spinning in them.

 

**_Animagus_ **

As the war escalated, they were taught more advanced thingd; one of them was Animagi Transformation. Ron became – surprisingly – red chinchila, while Hermione attained the form of bushy – furred cat. Surprisingly, Neville's form was a lion, which Ron griped it should've been his. Harry diddn't have a form. Or so he told them. Besides, how the hell can you tell people you are some kind of a dragon?

 

**_Moon_ **

Harry loved staring at the moon. It calmed him, the pale light shining from the round disc, hanging on the sky. At first, he had been alone. Now, he was watching the celestial beauty, with Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto in a tow.

 

**_Sun_ **

Naruto was like sun, Harry mused. Bright, loud, so essential and yet unobtrusive… so heartwarming and caring. Little did he know, his wards thought of him as their world.

 

**_Kiss_ **

It was accidental. It was unexpected. It was mortifying it was the first. It was him and Harry. It was Itachi's first kiss. And it was addicting.

 

**_Mistletoe_ **

Sasuke was mortified. The reason? He was caught under the darned plant, and now he couldn't move. He cursed Naruto and his pranks, the foolish tradition of this world, Itachi's amusement, Neji's open grinning and Gaara's smug smile. While he was busy cussing under his breath, they didn't notice their black – haired guardian. Finally, Harry had had enough, and kissed him. The rest of the day, Sasuke was on cloud nine, and the other four were trying to get caught under mistletoe, just so they would get kiss from Harry.

 

**_Nightmares_ **

Pearlescent eyes wide with fear, the long - haired boy woke up abruptly, gasping harshly for precious gulps of air. He looked at the door, a silver of warm orange light seeping through the crack. He looked to the left, only to discover the two beds there were empty of its' occupants. On the right, he saw Itachi half – asleep, Sasuke clinging to the elder Uchiha as if he were his lifeline. Making a snap decision, he sneaked across the room and through the door towards the beckoning light. As he closed his eyes, snuggling into Harry, he was certain no nightmare would dare to disturb him here. With satisfied smile, he nodded off to dreamless sleep.

 

**_Checkmate_ **

Ron gaped at the chessboard disbelievingly. ''B – but – but - ? he stammered. Itachi smirked. The chesspieces were unusually silent. ''it can't be… _No way_!'' '' Yes, _way_ , '' Itachi drawled out, smirking. ''Checkmate.''

 

**_Cooties_ **

It is an universally known fact, that girls have cooties. Thus, the first unofficial rule of each boy is:

'' Thou shalt never be kissy with girls, 'ere you shall be cursed to like pink, bows and cute things.'' And so, when Cho Chang tried to kiss Harry, Naruto immediately plopped himself in Harry's lap, much to Cho's dislike and Harry's amusement. ''Why did you do that?'' asked Cho, peeved. Naruto blinked innocently '' Because you have cooties.''

 

**_Hedwig_ **

The snowy owl had always fascinated Neji. Hedwig was a magnificent creature, so majestic, and beautiful, and free, like he always longed to be. '' neji?'' he heard Harry calling him. ''Oh, here you are, '' Neji only sighed forlornly . Harry blinked, confused.''What's the matter, Neji?'' he asked the pale-eyed child gently. ''I want to be free.'' The words tumbled out of his mouth before Neji's brain could process what he had said. He looked up to those green eyes, anticipating scolding, scorn…. Instead, he found understanding.

''so… Wanna come flying?'' And Neji smiled.

 

**_Child_ **

Itachi never felt like a kid. Since he could walk, he had been given kunais and shurikens; before he could even read, he had been required to execute a perfect Fireball technique, and the expectations only heaped on, as he became older. It had came so far he had begun contemplating his clan's demise. He became bitter and cynical, his feelings shirking away under the weight of duty. But then… he met Harry.

Similarly, Harry was under heavy burden of duties and expectaions. Instead od praise, his family had shunned him, deeming him a freak and a nuisance. His world was finicky one; one time the public praised him, and the next, he was being slandered by bigots. And yet, he still found time to look at sunset ot the stars, or to marvel at just opened rose, his eyes were still bright with wonder at the sight of rainbow or first snowflakes. With him, Itachi could finally be a child.

 

**_Paedophile_ **

Some would accuse him of being a child – milester. Maybe he was. Or mabe, he wasn't granted, he was older than his wards by – what? Six, seven years? It didn't help that they were underage, what with Itachi being 15, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara being 9, and Neji 10 years old. Even worse was their habit of sleeping together naked -  but on the other side, Itachi was an ANBU captain, Neji a prodigy in martial arts, albeit shunned by the main branch of his house, Gaara and Naruto were Jinchuuriki, and Sasuke had been through three kidnapping attempts of Iwa – nins. Still, he couldn't help but feel like a paedophile.

 

**_Posession_ **

… '' is the nine thirds of law.,'' some wise man said. But now, they had a peculiar dilemma on their hands. How to master a very difficult skill no – one taught them. One that even pre – schoolers knew about. They, were stubborn, selfish, but they were determined to manage it, for Harry.

It's called _Sharing…_

_  
_

**_Nail – Polish_ **

Itachi was fascinated. Those smooth, entrancing moves, elegant flick at the end, the wet glittering, enhanced with subtle shimmer, deep purple, almost black with blueis shades mixed in…

Yes, Itachi had fallen in fateful, irrevocable love with his painted nails.

 

**_Orange_ **

''Why do you like orange?'' Naruto blinked. '' Because – because when you found me, you wrapped me in orange blanked!'' The blonde boy jumped up and down, a little hyper from the excess sugar. Harry smiled at his antics. '' And because _jijii_ 's first present to me was orange jacket…'' Naruto finished quietly. The next week, Naruto had gotten a brand new white cloak, with orange flames stitched at it edges.

 

**_Bath Time_ **

Normally, the bath – time is the hardest obstacle on the rocky road of keeping your kid clean… ''I – don't – want – to!'' Naruto whined. "Please, Harry? Couldn't I skip it?" Harry sighed. His eyebrow inwardly twitching, he asked himself again, just how it was possible for a kid to have so much energy. Blue puppy eyes stared at him pleadingly. He sighed, again. ''Fine. I'm taking a shower.''

Five minutes later, he blinked, as the five of them padded into bathroom: ''Can we join you in the bath?''

 

**_Hair – dye_ **

'' _NARUTO_!'' Harry jumped at Neji's enraged howl. ''You are _so **DEAD**_!'' Blue eyes, confused only five seconds before, were now wide with horrified fascination. Harry looked at the enraged boy and choked on his tea. ''Having a bad hair day?'' Itachi commented lightly.

Gaara smirked. No – one could know that it was him who switched Neji's hair balsam with fluorescent orange hair – dye. Besides, the photographs would be oh – so - excellent blackmail, courtesy of Sasuke.

 

**_S – excapades_ **

''Oh.. please… get it in!'' A whine …''Damn it, it's too big!'' Huffing voice cursed. '' But I wanna get it into that…'' That was Naruto's voice now. ''' Oh… where did you put the lube already?'' came Itachi's gruff, breathy voice. A yelp. '' You are sitting on it, you insesitive prick!'' Sasuke's voulce exclaimed accusingly. '' _NOOO_! My poor, poor precious!'' lamented Naruto's shaky , pained voice. A scoff, and more huffing. '' Stop to mourn it - !'' Gaara's annoyed voice growled out. '' B - But it hurts!'' Naruto whined. ''No, I will _NOT_ kiss it!'' Itachi sounded horrified. '' But it has a boo – boo …and it… - '' Naruto,'s persuasion was rudely interrupted .

 _CRASH!_ ''What are you irresponsible boys doing, having se – '' Hermione choked at the beginnig of her tirade. Her eyes grew round.. Sasuke blinked. ''What? Haven't you seen a toad in swimsuit?''

 

**_Mrs Norris_ **

Oh, the horror! The unjust picture that had maidens weeping, a creature so many brave young men fleeting before its' eloquence, the children clawing their innocent eyes out, in vain hope to forget the horrid presentation…

Why, that was Mrs Norris, her fur shaved off and in hot pink kitty leotard, chasing after hysterically laughing Naruto.

 

**_Christmas wish_ **

All of the boys eagerly waited for Chirstmas, especially Naruto and sasuke. And finally, it came. Harry was watching the darkened sky, with gracefully dancing snowflakes on it. '' harry?'' came the timid voice. Harry turned, smilling. There stood Gaara. Harry smiled at the fidgeting child, motioning him to come closer. ''tell me a story?'' Gaara pleaded, as he was safely ensconed in Harry's warm, safe embrace.

And harry began.

After he finished, he softly smiled at his five wards – somehow, the other four managed to sneak to him. They were sleepy, but unknowingly to Harry, they made a wish. The Christmas wish is said it's the strongest of all, if wished with pure heart and no ill intentions. And the wish those five special boys made, will change Harry's life…

 

**_Family_ **

It was the 14th february, a Valentine's day. Harry had been absent for the most of the day, and it was beginning to irk the five boys. After the dinner, they had been called to the headmaster's office.

There stood harry, clad in darkest green, almost black robes, his hair messier than ever.. and was that nervousness Itachi saw on his face? ''… and I wish for you five to become my family.'' Dumbstruck silence. Slowly, Naruto smiled a small, beautiful smile. '' Y – You wish to adopt us?'' Gaara managed to squeak out, his turquise eyes big and hopeful. Harry nodded nervously. ''Yes… that's it, if you want to…'' He trailed off, his voice uncertain.

Nevertheless to say, he was enthusiastically mobbed by five very, very happy boys.

 

**_Skin_ **

Usually, they were clotherd so that only their hands , heads and occasionally feet were bare. In summertime, they wore less, like shorts and T – shirts. But still, their favourite time was when they snuggled against each other and Harry, only skin between them…

 

**_Pleasure_ **

The hugs, kisses, an occasional cuddle, were simple pleasures in their interaction with Harry. But they were growing up. They explored their changing bodies…And discoverec some parts were more pleasurable than others. They… pleasured each other, learning of their likes and dislikes. And they silently hoped for their green – eyed father to love them, not only with his oul, but with his body, too.

 

**_Lover_ **

Sasuke was shy at first, because to have sex with someone was entirely differrent thing than to sleep naked with them. Nothing he'd done with Naruto or Itachi could prepare him to this. And yet, harry was patient and gentle with him, until they exploded in supernova of their climax.

 

**_Collar_ **

Truthfully, Neji didn't like to be branded, he hated the cursed seal of his with passion. And yet, he was collared now, a slave, and he didn't give a shit about it. He was Harry's, and if the damned thing meant that Harry would never leave him…. he would glady wear it till the eternity ends.

 

**_Master_ **

Itachi was always independent. So it was shocking he became submissive… but he liked it. He loved being taken care of so carefully, as if he was someone to be cherished,. He loved how Harry would ask him if he was alright, before continuing to move within him. He loved those delicate hands, the soothing voice, the silky hair. But most of all, he loved his Master.


End file.
